sadlerwoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Icestorm
Icestorm is a fluffy, battle-scarred white she-cat with ice blue eyes and torn ears. History :Born as Icekit to Lilypetal and Dustcloud, Icekit was a moon old when the wages of war between ShadowClan and RiverClan were in full force. Her mother perished in one of the bloody battles, leaving her father, Dustcloud, wrapped in grief. For three more moons blood was shed on both sides, cats dying left and right, and neither of the Clan leaders, Dapplestar or Talonstar, were willing to give up. Finally, Dapplestar insisted that the only way to have peace was for RiverClan to take a hostage. Unable to see the reminder of his dead mate, Dustcloud offered Icekit to be RiverClan's hostage. With little choice, Talonstar reluctantly agreed. :While on the way to bring Icekit to RiverClan, the ShadowClan patrol was ambushed, and Icekit was wrenched from Dustcloud's jaws. Dustcloud spat the truth at them as RiverClan raced away, yowling the reason why that specific kit was chosen. The truth is reported to Dapplestar, who is pleased to know that she is having an affect on ShadowClan. Unhappy and conflicted, the only relationships Icekit were with Shimmerwing and Echoblossom, who both took pity on the stolen kit. Icekit became an apprentice, known as Icepaw, to Dapplestar herself, and also bonded with another apprentice, Petalpaw. :Dapplestar consistently drills in Icepaw's mind that she was one of the reasons why ShadowClan and RiverClan were at war and that it was her own fault that she was here, since her mother had died and she was a reminder of that. Eventually, Icepaw accepts this, but this does not stop Dapplestar from telling her this repeatedly. Unhappy with Icepaw just as a hostage, during her training, Dapplestar rids her of feelings all together. Noting her relationship with the apprentice, Petalpaw, Dapplestar imprisoned Petalpaw and cited the reason that she had been found meeting with a cat from another Clan, which, unbeknownst to Icepaw, is false. She knows that, if she gets Icepaw to kill her best friend, it will be the final blow to kill her heart. On the fateful rainy day, Dapplestar orders Icepaw to kill Petalpaw. :It is clear that Icepaw has worked to kill her emotions. She leaves RiverClan's camp, and hunts down Petalpaw. Petalpaw is shocked at the accusations, and seeing Icepaw, Petalpaw realizes that Dapplestar is behind the whole thing. Knowing that there is no way she will get out of this, Petalpaw accepts Icepaw's punishment, her last words, directed towards Icepaw, being "live." Icepaw leaps on her, Petalpaw accidentally claws her, scarring her. Realizing this, she relaxes all her muscles and allows Icepaw to kill her. With her dead body on the ground, rain pounding the earth, Icepaw watches her, broken and battered as she quietly asks Petalpaw why she did what she did, but Petalpaw does not answer anymore. She speaks out Petalpaw's name, but her hoarse voice is carried away by the rain. :Icepaw returns to the deserted camp, where Dapplestar is waiting for her. Dapplestar praises her work, and Icepaw replies that it was nothing. Dapplestar quietly tells her that Petalpaw had a reason to betray RiverClan, and Icepaw looks up at her, not knowing this before. Dapplestar asks her if she knew this beforehand, if Icepaw still would have killed her. Icepaw does not answer. She is not surprised when Rippleheart brings Petalpaw's body to camp and demands to know how this happened. Dapplestar, calculating and cruel, slowly orders Icepaw to search for Petalpaw's murderer. Icepaw knew Dapplestar well enough to know what she was asking of her. Icepaw leaves the camp and feigns a search mission, and reports half-heartedly that it was a ShadowClan warrior. Dapplestar orders more attacks on ShadowClan, and Icepaw only watches with guilt as her lies continue to kill more and more cats. :Dapplestar continues to send Icepaw on missions. She also takes her out on battles and orders her to help her raze fire to territories, while spying on other Clans and assassinating whoever she must. :Dapplestar issues another mission to Icepaw - which is to kill a ShadowClan warrior named Dustcloud. Icepaw obeys, and sneaks into ShadowClan territory under the cloak of night. She lulls the dusky brown warrior out, and quickly kills him, leaving his body near a fox's den, and slips out of ShadowClan territory. When she returns, Dapplestar tells her calmly that the cat she killed was her father, and Icepaw stares at her. Dapplestar says that it does not matter, as her father gave her up regardless, and he deserved to die. :Moons later, a day before Dapplestar disappears into remote territory, she tells her the truth about Petalpaw - that she orchestrated her betrayal in order to kill Icepaw's heart. Shortly after, Shimmerwing leads a rebellion against Dapplestar. Dapplestar is killed, leading to a civil war in RiverClan, each side led by Shellfall and Shimmerwing. Not knowing why, Icepaw finds herself fighting for Shellfall rather than Shimmerwing, but Shimmerwing shows no ill will towards Icepaw. :During the battle, Icepaw shows herself to be ruthless and merciless, cutting down every warrior she sees and not hesitating to kill. She takes one of Bearstar's and Scorchstar's lives, and almost fatally injures Icefrost before being pulled away to help Rippleheart. Iceheart and Iceshine attack her at the same time, but Icepaw defeats the two easily, almost killing both of them. :Shellfall gathers Icepaw and a few more RiverClan warriors once he sees that Shimmerwing is winning after Swiftcloud betrays them, pleading for them to surrender and serve under Shimmerwing. Originally, the warriors refuse, saying that they will fight for Shellfall as long as they need, but they cave in. Shellfall pulls his forces back, and Icepaw, alongside other RiverClan cats, surrender. Shimmerwing forgives them, and unites RiverClan once more, becoming Shimmerstar. :After the civil war, the ShadowClan leader, Nightstar, arrives at RiverClan's camp, alone. He asks for Icepaw back, saying that ShadowClan will cease all battles as long as they take her back. Icepaw agrees, and heads back to ShadowClan with Nightstar. :Nightstar appoints her an apprentice in ShadowClan and gives her Snakenose as a mentor. She trains hard and earns her warrior name, Icestorm. She serves ShadowClan loyally, but does not say much, even in camp. There are no hints that her loyalty lies to RiverClan, although it can be debatable. Personality :Dapplestar eventually succeeded in killing Icestorm's heart, leaving her empty and cold. She shows no mercy or remorse in battle, and is very flippant. It is unknown where Icestorm's loyalties lie - do they lie in the Clan that gave her up without a fight, but then came to rescue her, or did they lie with the Clan she was persecuted in, but was still raised and trained in? :She considers herself a "child of darkness" due to the amount of cats she had to kill for Dapplestar's sake, and blames herself for all of the sins she committed, knowing that she will forever be a monster in the eyes of herself and her Clanmates. Gallery Real life Trivia *She is not afraid to die. *It was raining when Icepaw killed Petalpaw, and due to this, Icestorm is terrified of rain. She cannot be found anywhere during rainy days, and is known to become ill on these days. Quotes Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Cats roleplayed by Icy Category:Warriors Category:She-cats